


No, We’re Not Dating

by MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Fernsong, Aromantic Ivypool, Coming Out, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms/pseuds/MyLifeIsMadeOfFandoms
Summary: Ivy is sick of her sister bugging her about her best friend. Diana means well, but she doesn’t seem to understand that Ivy really isn’t pining after Aspen. She isn’t secretly in love with him, living out some tragic (that’s what Di calls it- she calls it overdone and boring) teen romance movie. Who has the time for that, really?Yes, she loves Aspen. But Diana doesn’t seem to understand how.Or:A human AU where Ivy (Ivypool) is busy finishing up her college degree, spending time with her best friend Aspen (Fernsong), and fending off her sister Diana’s (Dovewing) “advice.”
Relationships: Fernsong & Ivypool (Warriors)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Gen and Aro Prompts (Any fandom)





	No, We’re Not Dating

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Dodoa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodoa/pseuds/Dodoa) in the [GenAndAroPrompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GenAndAroPrompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> I'd love to read about any of those tropes that usually end in the characters having sex or proclaiming their undying love for each other, you know the 'they have to share a bed, because the hotel was fully occupied' kind of thing, except without that part at the end, they are friends and that's exactly how they like it.

“I’m home,” Ivy calls, shouldering open the door to her little apartment. Aspen sits at the table, slumped over a mess of textbooks and papers, and she sighs. “Long day?”

Asper groans, turning his face towards her but not bothering to get up. “I chose the wrong career path,” he mutters, weakly gesturing at his books. _“Veterinarian._ God, what was I thinking?”

Ivy rolls her eyes, dropping her own bag on the floor and pulling up a chair beside him. As much as she loves Aspen, he tends to overwork himself, and it’s obvious he hasn’t slept well in ages. “Come on,” she reprimands, closing his textbook on his arm. “You’re exhausted. You’ve been working too hard. This isn’t your best work anymore.”

Aspen sighs, rubbing his eyes. “No, I need to-“

 _”No,”_ she emphasizes, dragging him to the couch. “You will work better after you _rest._ Come on, you wanna watch a movie?”

Her friend perks up a bit, stretching. “Netflix roulette?”

”Of course.”

Netflix roulette had been their solution for when they couldn’t choose something to watch. They’d both close their eyes, passing the remote back and forth and pressing random buttons. Whatever it landed on was fair game- an episode of paw patrol? Alright. A soap opera? Grab the popcorn. A Barbie movie? At least they could make fun of it.

That night, they land on some mushroom documentary, and Aspen throws a blanket over them both. His head is already drooping, and Ivy hopes he’ll be able to get some sleep. Aspen is sweet, hardworking to a fault. He’ll be a great veterinarian, but only if he doesn’t work himself to death.

Not that she’s any better, really. She’s closed off, reclusive. She’s afraid to let people in, show them how much is wrong with her.

But Aspen knows. He’s seen her at her worst, and he stays.

Ivy smiles a bit, ruffling her best friend’s hair. The world really doesn’t deserve-

Her phone rings. “Diana,” she whispers, extracting herself from the blanket and slipping into the kitchen.

”Hey, Di,” she says, trying to hide her frustration. Ivy loves her sister, but Diana doesn’t seem to know when leave something alone.

”I saw Aspen’s instagram post from yesterday,” she says immediately, and Ivy can almost picture her over-excited smile. “You two were pretty cozy at that coffee shop, weren’t you?”

Ivy groans, having had this conversation before. “We had our arms around each other, Di. Because we’re friends.”

”I don’t do that with my friends.”

”Okay?”

”Ivy,” Diana pleads, drawing out the y. “He _likes_ you. And you like him!”

”Yeah. We’re _friends.”_

”No! Ivy, you’re in love with him! It’s so obvious! Honestly, when are you just going to ask him out-“

Ivy hangs up, sick of having to explain herself.

Aspen’s already asleep. Ivy smiles again, that smile only her best friend can draw out of her, and tucks the blanket around him. She could just leave, get some work done, but that would be disloyal to the spirit of Netflix roulette. So she sits down, runs her fingers through her best friend’s hair, and pretends she cares about mushrooms.

* * *

Diana’s getting married. Ivy doesn’t really get the fuss- it’s all really just a waste of money- but it’s important to Diana, so she goes. They check into the hotel, Diana chattering nonstop and occasionally sending suggestive elbows and winks toward the two of them. _We’re not a couple!_ Ivy wants to scream, but she knows that’ll just encourage her sister.

”I’m sorry,” the woman at the desk says. “There’s been some overbooking, and the room we have available for you is a single bed. Is that alright?”

Diana is audibly squealing, and Ivy has to physically restrain herself from rolling her eyes. She and Aspen have shared beds before. It’s really not a huge deal. None of this should be a big deal- kissing, dating, marriage- she doesn’t get it. She knows she never will.

”That’s fine,” she says, taking the key and glaring at her sister.

* * *

The room erupts into cheers and Diana kisses her new husband, and even Ivy can’t help but smile. She doesn’t understand, but Diana is beaming, and that’s enough. Aspen claps beside her, dressed up in a suit but still wrestling with his curly hair. There’s no taming that.

Aspen drags her to dance as soon as they’re allowed. She’s not a dancer, by any means, but she can’t _not_ laugh as her best friend drags her around the room, twirling excitedly. He’s been so stressed about school lately she’s forgotten how much like a little kid he can be- how lighthearted, how gentle. He seems so happy.

Seeing him happy makes her happier than ever.

* * *

Ivy’s foot is tapping.

It’s a nervous habit, and she’s certainly nervous now. It’s not like Diana willhate her. She probably won’t _get_ it, any more than Ivy _get’s_ her, but at least it’ll be out there. It’ll be clear.

The coffee shop bell rings, and Diana rushes in. She looks perfect, as usual. Everything about Ivy’s sister has always been perfect. Perfect skin, perfect hair, perfect friends, perfect mind.

It all just makes her feel more _broken._

”Hey!” Diana says brightly, sneaking a sip of Ivy’s coffee and making a face- she can’t stand it black. “Alright, you said you need to talk about something. What’s up?”

Ivy takes a deep breath, resuming her foot-tapping. “So- it’s about me and Aspen.” Diana’s face lights up, and Ivy puts up a hand. “Let me finish. We’re _not_ dating.” Her face falls. “We are not dating and we never will be.”

Diana’s face lights up again, and she stands up triumphantly. “I _knew_ it! You’re a lesbian, aren’t you!”

Ivy was not expecting that.

”What? No. I mean, kind of related to that? But- no. Sit down.”

Diana frowns, creasing her forehead with confusion. “Huh. I was so sure you were a lesbian or dating him.”

Ivy starts her speech again. “I will never date Aspen, or a guy, or a girl, or anyone else. I don’t want to kiss anyone or get married or any _romantic_ thing.” She inhales shakily. “I’m aromantic.”

”You’re-“ Diana frowns, confused. “What?”

”I’m aromantic.” Ivy takes confusion as better than denial. “I don’t feel romantic attraction. That sort of ‘true love’ you always talk about, I don’t feel it. I don’t want it. I don’t want to date or anything like that. I just want to finish up school and live with my platonic partner- my _best friend.”_

Diana’s mouth rounds into an o. “So...” she seems to struggle for words. “You’re aromantic. And that means that you don’t get crushes or fall in love.”

Ivy almost cries with relief. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s it.”

”And... and Aspen is your platonic partner. Like your super-mega-best-friend?”

”Yeah, basically.”

Diana is silent for a moment, before she lets out a small sob and leans across the table to hug her sister.

”Oh, Ivy I’m so sorry- all those times I tried to set you up with someone, or pestered you about Aspen- god, I’m sorry!”

Ivy awkwardly pats her on the back. “Uh, it’s fine. Just- get off me, please?”

”Right. Sorry.”

Diana wipes her face, wrapping her hands around the mug instead. “So... you’re happy like this? You’re not lonely?”

”No. I have my friends. That’s all the love I need, Di.”

Diana smiles, taking a sip of coffee.

 _”Ugh-_ god, Ivy, I forgot you take it _black-“_


End file.
